Blind Date
by ongdult
Summary: Sasuke terpaksa menggantikan kakaknya, Itachi untuk datang ke blind date yang diatur oleh orangtua mereka. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyesal setelah ia menatap mata biru langit itu. Warn! typo(s), fluff failed, yaoi, SN


**BLIND DATE**

Disclaimer:

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story by seilurou

Warn! Absurd, OOC, typo(s)

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

"Tidak."

"Ayolah _otouto_. Bantu _aniki_ mu ini"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak."

"Aku janji, akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau minta. Please bantu aku. Ayah dan ibu belum aku beri tahu tentang kekasihku, dan mereka mengatur kencan buta tanpa sepengetahuanku. Oh ini bencana" Pemuda dengan tanda lahir keriput diwajahnya itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Pemuda yang dimintai bantuan didepannya berdecih pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"WAAAA TERIMAKASIH ADIKKU SAYANG" Hadiah pelukan erat dihadiahkan untuk adiknya itu. Tentu saja dibalas ekspresi jijik dari sang adik.

"Ck. Cepat beritahu dimana aku harus bertemu dengannya"

.

.

* * *

Pemuda berambur raven itu sepertinya telah sampai terlebih dahulu disebuah café. Duduknya angkuh dengan tangan dilipat kedada. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Masih lima menit sebelum pertemuan yang dikatakan kakaknya di pesan singkat baru saja.

"Ck. Merepotkan."

"Anoo, apa anda Uchiha Itachi?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Uchiha muda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang berkulit tan dengan mata sewarna langit menatapnya. Terpaku sejenak sebelum ia kembali mengendalikan diri.

"Hn. Duduklah." Pemuda pirang itu menempatkan dirinya didepan si Uchiha.

"Ah oke terimakasih, Uchiha- _san_ " Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara.

"Namamu, Uzumaki Naruto?" si pirang terkejut ketika pemuda didepannya mengajak bicara. Bukannya apa, karena sejak tadi mereka hanya diam.

"Eh? Ya benar, Uchiha-san"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyetujui pertemuan dengan kaka- maksudku denganku?"

"Tidak ada alasan. Aku baru kembali dari luar negeri dan tiba-tiba ibu mengatur kencan buta seperti ini. Mau tidak mau aku menurutinya. Ibu bilang usiaku cukup untuk memiliki pasangan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha-san?" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tidak jauh beda dengan alasanmu." Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Err Uchiha-san, selepas makan, apa kau mau menemaniku mengunjungi beberapa tempat di sini? Sudah lama aku tidak berkeliling Konoha" Naruto menatap pemuda Uchiha didepannya.

"Tidak masalah. Bukankah itu yang dilakukan pasangan kencan?" Jawaban spontan itu sontak membuat semburat merah dipipi si pirang.

.

.

* * *

Seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu mengunjungi tempat-tempat di Konoha sesuai permintaan Naruto. Dan seharian itu pula naruto tersenyum senang membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya sejak tadi terpana.

"Err, Uchiha- _san_ , apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto disampingnya.

"Tidak ada. Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar sampai kerumah?"

"Tidak apa. Sebentar lagi supirku akan menjemput disini. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Uchiha-san"

"Tidak masalah. Pinjam ponselmu." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun ia tetap meminjamkan ponselnya pada pemuda didepannya. Sasuke tampak menekan nomor lalu melakukan panggilan. Tak lama suara ponsel dari saku celana Sasuke berbunyi.

"Ini. Nomor ponselku ada di panggilan keluar. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Sampai jumpa, Naruto" Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya dan mulai melajukannya menjauh. Naruto yang masih terpaku sambil memegang ponselnya. BLUSH. Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah hingga ke ke telinga. Tidak percaya dengan yang dilakukan oleh yang pemuda yang belum dikenalnya sehari. Apalagi tadi pemuda Uchiha tadi memanggil namanya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kencannya?" Sasuke memandang datar Itachi yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan cengiran bodohnya tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya ketika ia baru selesai mandi. Memilih mengabaikannya, Sasuke melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan mulai mengambil kemeja putih dan celana santai. "Hey jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Ck. Kau berisik sekali. Dan jangan pernah masuk kamar orang sembarangan, _aniki_ "

"Kau belum menjawabku. Lalu lalu, bagaimana Naruto itu? Apa dia manis? Atau dia jelek, gendut-"

"Permintaan pertamaku, jangan menggangguku sekarang."

"Eh, tapi-"

"Kau janji akan menuruti semua permintaanku. Jadi sekarang, keluar dari kamarku"

"Ck. perlu memandangku seperti itu"

"Jangan lupa segera beri tahu ayah-ibu jika kau sudah punya kekasih" ujar Sasake sebelum Itachi benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di bed meraih ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu sambil menyeringai.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu Uchiha Itachi? Apa dia romantis? Ceritakan pada Ibu" Ditanya seperti itu, justru membuat wajah naruto kembali merona.

"Kushina,berhenti menggoda Naruto, lihat wajahnya memerah seperti itu"

"Coba lihat, uh benar. Naru kita seperti jatuh cinta~"

"Ibuuuuu" Naruto menutup wajahnya malu.

Naruto kembali kekamarnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya tengkurap di bed. Lelah karena sejak tadi orangtuanya menggodanya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati ada pesan masuk.

 _From: 04XXXXX_

 _Hei. Kau sudah tidur?_

 _Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku berencana mengajakmu keluar lagi lain waktu._

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Selamat malam, Naruto._

 _-Uchiha-_

Boleh Naruto berteriak sekarang?

.

Seminggu setelah _blind date_ , Sasuke dan Naruto sering bertemu. Mereka semakin dekat. Namun status mereka belum berubah, masih sebagai kenalan. Sasuke terlalu mengulur dan Naruto yang tidak lelah menunggu. Malam itu di kediaman Uchiha,

"Sasuke, Itachi sudah cerita semua. Jadi benar kau yang menggantikannya bertemu dengan Naruto?"

"Hn. _Aniki_ yang memaksa"

"Hahh. Bagaimana bisa kalian kekanakan seperti ini. Apa yang harus kami katakan pada Minato dan Kushina" keluh Mikoto.

"Nanti biar kuatur pertemuan dengan mereka. Kalian berdua juga harus meminta maaf karena kalian sudah membohongi mereka" ujar Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasuke mengiyakan. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan Sasuke yang khawatir.

.

.

* * *

Pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki dilaksanakan di sebuah restoran, dan tentu saja VIP, karena ini merupakan pembicaraan keluarga. Keluarga Uzumaki sudah datang, begitu juga dengan keluarga Uchiha, hanya saja kurang satu orang.

"Itachi, kau sudah dewasa ya, terakhir kami bertemu denganmu ketika kau masih bayi. itu lama sekali" ujar Minato.

"Benar. Pantas saja Naruto terpesona padamu"

"Um terimakasih paman-bibi" Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum canggung. Begitu pula Fugaku dan Mikoto. Naruto sedari tadi hanya diam. Ada yang salah disini. 'Itachi? Pemuda keriput didepannya bernama Itachi? Tidak. Ini pasti salah. Aku tidak mengenalnya' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Ehem. Minato, Kushina, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Mengenai putra-putra kita" Fugaku berdehem dan mencoba berbicara tenang. "Tapi kita masih menunggu satu orang lagi"

"Oh, putra bungsu mu kah? Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat putra bungsu mu, iya kan Minato?" Minato mengangguk membenarkan. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda raven lainnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Semua menoleh kearah pintu. Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya kesemua orang dan berhenti tepet di mata biru Naruto. Ia melangkah dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Itachi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Sasuke" ujar Fugaku.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal"

"Halo Sasuke. Ternyata kau tidaka kalah tampan dengan kakakmu. Jadi kau selama ini bersekolah di luar negeri"

"Ya, Bibi"

"Naruto juga sekolah di luar negeri. Oh hampir lupa. Ini putraku Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto kenalkan dirimu"

"Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal, **Sasuke-san** " Sakit. Sasuke bisa melihat sinar mata Naruto yang redup.

"Paman-Bibi dan Naruto, saya ingin minta maaf karena telah membohongi kalian. Saya sudah memiliki kekasih ketika tiba-tiba Ayah dan Ibu memintaku untuk berkencan dengan Naruto. Saya tidak bisa. Saya juga tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto, jadi saya sedikit memaksa adik saya, Sasuke untuk menemui Naruto. Padahal Sasuke saat itu sudah menolak. Mohon maafkan saya, karena saya yang mengawali ini semua" Itachi membungkuk sopan diikuti Sasuke dihadapan keluarga Uzumaki. Walau sempat terkejut, Minato dan Kushina tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Itachi. Kami paham situasimu" Ujar Minato.

"Benar. Duduklah kembali"

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf karena sifat kekanakan putra-putraku"

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan Fugaku" jawab Minato tersenyum. Naruto yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ma-maaf, aku permisi ke toilet" dan Naruto melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikut berdiri.

"Saya permisi ke toilet" Sasuke ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja? Dia pasti terkejut" ujar Mikoto cemas.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja" ujar Minato bijak.

"Kuharap juga begitu" Fugaku menambahkan.

"Aku senang, ternyata yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta itu Sasuke. Kurasa Sasuke juga sangat menyukai Naruto." Ujar Kushina girang.

"Apa kau berpikir begitu, Kushina? Putraku itu sangat dingin,aku takut jika dia menyakiti Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat sejak awal datang, Sasuke terus menerus mencuri pandang ke Naruto. Bukankah itu menggemaskan?"

.

.

* * *

"Naruto, tunggu!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto sampai ke luar restoran. Naruto terus mempercepat larinya. Ia benar-benar kecewa. GREP. Sasuke berhasil memegang lengan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum aku menjelaskan sesuatu"

"Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan?! Kau berbohong, kau mempermainkan perasaanku. Aku seperti orang bodoh ketika ternyata aku hanya dibohongi. Kau bahkan hanya terpakasa berte- Mpphh" Sasuke menciumnya lembut. Naruto yang sebelumnya memberontak, jadi terdiam. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memegang wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Benar, aku dipaksa _aniki_ ku menggantikannya untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi asal kau tahu, ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, aku mulai tertarik denganmu. Hari itu ketika kita berkeliling konoha, melihat senyum cerahmu semakin meyakinkanku jika aku benar-benar telah jatuh karenamu. Maafkan aku karena tidak mengatakan dari awal jika aku bukan Itachi. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto. Apa kau mau memaafkanku? Dan memberikanku kesempatan kedua?" Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan, tapi ia tak menyesal jika itu untuk Naruto.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha-san" Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Naruto.

"Panggil namaku, Naruto"

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu" Naruto membalas pelukannya erat.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Dan maafkan aku atas kesalahanku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Naruto mengangguk dipelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali memerah malu.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke restoran dimana keluarganya menunggu. Naruto heran ketika ibunya heboh ketika ia datang.

"Ah akhirnya kalian datang. Masalah kalian sudah selesai kan? Oh iya kami sudah sepakat, pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan sebulan setelah pernikahan Itachi. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan apapaun, karena aku dan Mikoto yang akan mengurusnya semua." Kushina bercerita dengan semangat. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. Terutama Naruto. Ibunya ternyata benar-benar menginginkan dia mendapatkan pasangan.

.

.

* * *

"Aku ada usul, bagaimana kalau kita menikahkan mereka? Bukankah mereka sudah cukup umur?" ujar Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Ah ide bagus, aku setuju Kushina" ujar Mikoto.

"Bagus. Itu berarti semua beres. Kalian berdua pasti setuju kan?" Kushina menoleh kearah suaminya dan Fugaku. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Ah senangnya, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi besan. Kalau begitu ayo kita tentukan waktu pernikahannya"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah pernikahan Itachi, kami masih sibuk mengurus itu" ujar Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu sebulan setelah pernikahan Itachi, bagaimana?" Tambah Minato.

"SETUJU!" Ujar Kushina dan Mikoto bersama.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **YO! Coba-coba bikin fanfic fandom ini.**

 **Maaf kalo gagal.**

 **Cuma pengen tau apa masih ada yang respect sama fandom ini ditengah banyak fandom-fandom baru.**

 **Kritik dan saran? Monggo isi kotak review**


End file.
